Rune of Creation
Rune of Creation is an extremely advanced and dangerous magic, able to be wielded by only the most powerful of Mages. It is a Letter Magic and technically falls under the category of Rune Magic, though the various effects it has been able to cause have shown a level of versatility far beyond that of Rune Magic. So far, it’s only known wielder is Frey Bremen. Principle The principle behind the Runes of Creation is simple. The runes actually beyond to a language so ancient and powerful, that it was used by the “creator” itself in the creation of the universe. The actual effect of the runes are not so different from other typical Letter Magic’s, most notably, Solid Script. In both of these Magic’s, the general effect is to be able to take a thought, create it as a word and then have the word be used as a medium for the projection of the thought into the real world. Solid Script achieves this effect to an extremely basic level. What actually seems to be the case with the language of creation is that it is able to imprint the word into reality. This makes it possible to achieve effects that wielders of simple Letter Magic’s could not comprehend. Not just elemental effects, such as “Fire”, “Storm” or “Stone”, but actual concepts as well, such as “Order”, “Protection”, and, possibly the most powerful offensive spell in this language, “Destruction”. What more, the language is extremely intricate, having over 200 letters, with new ones being discovered all the time. This allows for an even larger degree of control over the effects of spells, as it is possible to combine two words together, for example, “Order” with “Destruction”, would become “Orderly Destruction”, the end result being an extremely targeted spell capable of vaporizing anything that this spell is directed at. Also, word order does matter, so just as “Orderly Destruction” is possible, so to is “Destructive Order”. This spell would create a spell that protects a certain area, with anything caught within the original casting area being attacked by an extremely powerful wave of force, capable of bisecting and breaking objects with insufficient durability. Aside from effects, the user is also capable of willing into existence constructs, the durability of which is dependent on the amount of Magic Power the user has put into the construct. The constructs are also able to be fused with a concept spell, for example, “Destructive Sword”, would create a powerful sword capable of releasing waves of force whenever the user desires. Usage To cast the spell the user must know what the word they want to invoke looks like in the ancient language. Then, they must somehow shape their magic power into the word. This appears in front of the user as a glowing, ethereal projection of the word in the Language of Creation. This word will remain there only momentarily once the spell is complete, before vanishing and the desired object or effect radiates outwards from the position of the rune or, should the user wish so, it will spring from the word and target whatever the user’s intent is aimed at. Finally, these words can be inscribed or drawn on an object before the intended time of casting, making them useful for traps. These words can be activated in several ways, depending on the user’s wishes. One way is to have the words spring to life whenever a power source becomes available. This way be Magic Power, electricity, heat or fire and finally, light. As one can imagine, this can become extremely useful in several ways. For example, Frey Bremen always has several of these words written on his clothing and on his body. When fighting a Fire Mage, whenever the user is struck by a Fire Magic, the words will automatically activate, creating or introducing a substance or effect that will put out the fire. Frey commonly uses carbon dioxide or water, however he has to remember to hold his breath. These words can also be activated by feeding a small amount of Magic Power into them constantly, this means that when this flow is disrupted, the rune will activate. This can be useful when fighting Anti-Magi, as once the user’s magic has been blocked, the opponent, believing the user defenseless, will be subject to a surprise attack. All runes can also be built with a time delay, set to only go-off when the user wishes it . Category:Magic